Lord Tirek
Summary Lord Tirek is the sixth main villain of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and is the second strongest of the bunch. He is one of the few that can lay claim to being more powerful than everything the Elements of Harmony had shown before no longer being used, and can easily defeat all the Mane 6, Alicorns, and even Discord at Full Power. Strength & Abilities Tier: 9-B to 9-A | 8-C+ | 7-B | 7-B+ | Likely 7-A | 7-A+, possibly higher Name: Lord Tirek Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Male Classification: Centaur Age: Over 1000 years old (was around when Celestia and Luna were younger) Powers: Has the ability to suck the life out of another being and gain its power. Relieves the other of their magic/flight/strength, giving it to him | Same | Same | Possible small-scale reality warping gained from Discord. Can also be seen to fire laser beams of comparable size to Twilight's, and be able to tank Twilight's blows, fly, and more | Grows to gigantic size, large than a mountain, but otherwise has the same powers as the previous, just more powerful. Weaknesses: None too notable, was only defeated because he fought something stronger than him. Sure, he believed he had won and might've gotten a bit cocky, but he had a reason to, he drained all the magic in Equestria and had it all for himself, he had no way of knowing about Rainbow Power. Attack Potency: Wall-Room Level (Stronger than most fodder) | Building Level+ (Casually defeated Shining Armor) | City Level (had strength that was roughly on par with the Alicons) | City Level+ (Roughly on par with Discord) Likely Mountain Level (Absorbed Discord's strength and magic for his own and had it added onto his already equally impressive power) | At least Mountain level+, possibly higher (absorbed all the Alicorn Magic for his own, basically doubled his already incredibly impressive power) Range: A few meters | A few dozen meters | Likely even farther than before | Several thousand kilometers, had strength and attacks shown on par with Twilight, had he strength and magic of Discord inside of him | Same as previous, likely even farther Speed: Peak Human Level (Slightly below a basic pony) | Massively Hypersonic reactions, Peak Human Speed (can react to and defeat the Wonderbolts, who have been shown to be equal to or slightly faster than Rainbow Dash pre-Sonic Rainboom) | Same as previous | Massively Hypersonic reactions, Peak Human Speed (Likely par with the Alicorn Princesses) | Massively Hypersonic, Relativistic reactions (Equal to fully Alicorn powered Twilight) | Never displayed, but Likely Higher Durability: Wall-Room Level (defeated dozens of fodder ponies at once) | Building Level+ (Casually grabbed a bloodlusted Shining Armor's attack and ate it) | City Level (had strength on par with the Alicorns) | City Level+ (Roughly on par with Discord) | Likely Mountain Level (Has his previous strength + Discord's, tanked Twilight's full power laser and immediately stood back up with a sly smile on his face, took multiple to make him even grunt in annoyance) | At the very least Mountain Level+ (Is far more powerful than he was in his previous form) Lifting Strength: Unknown, but far leagues higher than an alicorn after his last few power-ups Striking Strength: Class PJ+ in fourth form and above (was able to physically headbutt Twilight clean through a mountain with ease), rest are Undeterminable. Stamina: Average| Above Average | Superhuman | Superhuman to a greater extent | Likely far higher Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Incredibly clever and manipulative, was able to manipulate Discord, who was able to do the same to the Mane 6. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Has the ability to steal another's magic/flight/strength and suck the life out of them, leaving them in a near unconscious state and having him gain all of their power. Key: Weakened Form | Base Form | Post-Shining Armor | Post-Mane 6 | Post-Discord | Full Power Lord Tirek Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:My Little Pony Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Animals Category:Tyrants Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 9